Rocket Monkeys
I'm sure you guys can find the review on YouTube. Let me try to explain my thought process on it, and maybe give you guys a whole "Behind the scenes" thing on the review. I had two choices when it came to Rocket Monkeys. 1.) I could avoid reviewing it entirely. 2.) I could review it. Both were bad options. Both were VERY bad options. I guess I could explain why. Let's peer into an alternate universe where I decided not to review Rocket Monkeys, ever. Not Reviewing Rocket Monkeys Number one, let's start with the obvious: I would keep getting requests for it, and people would keep wondering when I'd get to it. I could say that I wouldn't be taking requests, but if it wasn't done in an actual review, it wouldn't have had a strong enough effect. This problem would keep building and building until the point where I'd legitimately snap. People might have been miffed that I made a review like this. People would definitely have been miffed if I did that. Reviewing this episode this way is the most tactful way that I could stop this problem in a widespread manner. I've said many times that I don't want people giving me requests, especially here on Deviant Art (the place where people especially were asking me to do Rocket Monkeys). And no, I don't see refusing requests as a type of pretension or telling my fans "Fuck you." For one, I didn't make requests a patreon request for this particular reason. Two, you don't give most artists, journalists, or entertainers requests and you're not expected to. There is a reason I'm self-employed. Yes, I'm aware my fans made me who I am, but not because I've done each and every thing they told me to do. Yes, I did ask for requests in my earlier reviews. That was back before I had 1,000 subscribers. Now I have 100 times that much and it's too much trouble to keep that option open. Not to mention that there are a million things I have planned for myself. If I didn't come right out and said what I said, these problems would have gotten worse and worse. Until they (or I exploded). Reviewing Rocket Monkeys Let me start with the obvious: I talked about literally everything wrong with the episode that was given to me. "You only talk about the episode for like x'' minutes." Yup, and that would have been the whole review if I didn't talk about other stuff. Is the review any good? I dunno. I can tell you this: the review is ''as good as it could be. At several points I was tempted to just use soundbytes from my old reviews, which probably would have come across as a "Fuck you." And considering that so many people were requesting ''this particular review/episode, not reviewing it was not a choice. (At least, it wasn't a choice). I mean, other reviewers might make up new jokes when reviewing old material, but comedy is not my focus and it's never been my intention. I don't usually pick something because I think it'll be funny for me to review. If you're watching me because you find me funny, that's great and I don't have a problem with that, but like I said, it's not my goal. Not that I don't try here or there. I put criticism over the comedy. Do I like talking about random tangents in a review? No, I don't. That's another reason I don't like taking requests. Besides the rectal thermometer this episode did nothing that I haven't already talked about. And it wasn't really the champion of any of them. It doesn't matter if I have nothing to talk about. When I make a review, I ''have to talk about something. If I took out the part of this review that had an actual function, the actual time I talk about the episode itself would have been the same. Same with Girls Gone Mild. And that's another thing--the more you're afraid you'll disappoint people the less you're likely to try. And then you don't do it for like six months. And then it becomes a vicious cycle. With requests like this, there is literally no way to not disappoint people. It's a lose-lose situation all around. In conclusion Do I regret doing this? Perhaps it's too soon to ask. I mean, if I'm going to regret a review six hours after I upload it, usually have the good judgement to not upload it in the first place. Like I said though: this review is as good as it can possibly be, and it serves a tangential utility. That's enough for me to support it. And I already feel a lot of the pressures lifted. Next time I can get back into the more typical review, and who knows, I might even have some fun. Also, if you were someone who kept asking or requesting me to do things, you shouldn't really feel bad about it. If I don't make these things known, then people don't know about them. The goal of this review is feel better and holding grudges or feeling bitter is the opposite of feeling better. What am I doing next time? Something interesting, I'm sure. Category:Miscellaneous